The avengers: marvels of the next generation
by leonegunman
Summary: New generation hero story with a crossover twist to be explored later. Will center around the children of avengers x men. As well as other young heroes.


Earth 692- the world that the multiverse had forgotten. Until now ...

Rested in the space between worlds lied the scattered remnants of two universes. Both having been destroyed as is the fate of those on the fringes of the multiverse. One was to be the home of the replacements for those we know we know as earths mightiest heroes. Children, enhanced beings, the age of heroes had happened and had done so sooner then most would expect. The other universe is the splintered remnants of two universes brought together. With heroes and villains unlike any that have been seen since. It was a bold world if not for certain a good one. But still someone saw value in these two worlds left to splinter and die. And decided to cultivate them. Make changes we've the two together in to something entirely new. Yet in its own way familiar. And this is where our story takes place. In a world no one has seen. With dangers and heroes all its own.

Central city Los Angeles, new horizons academy.

A young skinny kid of about 14 sat in the large principles office. What appears to be motor oil covering the logo on his iron man t shirt. He ran his hands through his scruffy black hair awkwardly doing his best to look apologetic but fighting the urge to laugh.

"Do you believe this to be a laughing matter Mr. frost? Your antics in the science lab after hours violate several school rules. And as you know that the rules are enforced even more heavily for scholarship students such as yourself." The headmaster says sternly his brown eyes clearly indicating he was not joking around.

"I understand that headmaster Garricks but I honestly don't know what to say. As I told you these were special circumstances, and everything In the engineering room is still in tact, the chemicals I used... Well I'd be willing to pay for them." The young man said trying to reason with the older man knowing he had messed up and knowing he couldn't tell him that all the rules he broke were helping a group of teenage super powered runaways.

"With what money mr Frost?" Headmaster Garrick's took a breath before speaking again hoping to calm himself. "Look Luchin...I know that you've been going through a lot. What with your fathers passing and your mother missing. But you're a gifted young man. You've earned numerous grants and scholarships including the coveted stark achievement scholarship. but only when the need suited you. You don't seem to take anything seriously, and honestly if something like this happens again I will have to expel you."

Luchin didn't look up at the man before getting up. "Mr Garrick's you have every reason to boot me, and honestly I think you should. I don't really fit in here. I will save you the trouble though." Luchin drops a large stack of papers on a table. "I'm going to be transferring to a prestigious school in New York City. It's already been finalized sir. Thank you I know I've been a bit of a slacker. And sometimes a handful so thanks for putting up with me."

"Luchin I've known you since middle school. You have a tendency to make some rather rash choices in the past. Is this about your mothe..."

"It's not sir." Luchin says not letting the headmaster finish that sentence. "I know how it could look. I just feel like that's where I'm really supposed to be." With that the teen walked out of the headmasters office heading to his room to finish packing. There were dozens of little gadgets lining his walls, have held battery chargers that where taken apart. Drones and even a little robot. There was a large chemical stain on the east wall of the dorm room. And a custom built gaming computer. Aside from these little touches though the room was empty. Luchin hopped on the computer logging into an mmo dedicated to the avengers, seeing a majority of his usual group online he opted to log in take a brake before he finished packing it would seem. *whats going on Who do we need?* he types into the chat under his screen name arc e tech

*we need either a dps or support. our om I've been trying to carry as hulk but i need back up.* one of the players by the name of d fault says *maybe iron man?*

*nah I've got a Spider-Man that'll work better, besides you know I'm not a fan of the iron man controls.* he responds before playing in a private chat d fault sent him a link to a secure server *so how'd everything go?* he messaged from their private server.

*nearly perfect. The documents you hooked me up with are great and I'm even in the roster for the school if he checks. Thanks man I owe you.*

*dude come on we are bros you don't owe me for that one. Now the other thing you asked me for. That's gonna Cost you but I'm sure we can think of something. Like helping me build that space station!*

*You know what if you've done what i asked you to even with the info I gave you. I will freaking build you a space station one of these days.* Luchin messages back his friend. *one last thing don't tell the others about a wild. I think lt would mess them up still.*

*got it. Stay safe bro, Hopefully I'll see you sooner then later.*

*no doubt we are partners after all.* Luchin said logging off and taking the time to remove the hard drive to his computer before scrapping the whole thing. He then made his way to the parking lot seeing a beautiful classic car waiting for him. The car once belonging to the late great Howard stark. Luchin smiled hopping in the drivers seat and peaking out of the drive way with his little robot in the passenger seat.

Meanwhile in New York

A prison transfer bus was speeding down Brooklyn the original driver dead and one of the guard revealed to be the infamous task master had taken control and had been charged with freeing one of the prisoners and delivering him safely to hydra. At the same time Hawkeye was in hot pursuit. Freelancing for shield he road a motorcycle through the streets arrows aimed at the tires despite not hitting. But that was by design he was trying to lure them to a trap.

"Come in just a little further, you say you know what moves we are gonna make. Let's see if you see this coming!" Clint Barton's master plan though is interrupted by the bus suddenly and abruptly stopping. forcing Hawkeye to do the same and nearly fall of his bike. A well built young man in a black and red super suit. With a star symbol stood in front of the bus holding it with two glowing hands. Suddenly the blonde haired male just suddenly ripped the engine block out of the car dropping it to the ground Hawkeye having picked himself up fired adhesive arrows at all of the main exits hoping to lock them in place. "I had this, or did you miss the perimeter maybe a mile away kid?"

"I happened to be on patrol figured you could use a little help. Save you the arrows." The young hero says before diving grabbing Hawkeye along the way. An explosion goes off blowing away the front windshield task master hopped out holding on to an elderly guard handcuffed and with a bomb strapped to his two of the prisoners who had been unrestrained and armed right behind them. The criminals cross bones and grim reaper were armed and now assisting task master. Cross bones firing two with hand guns at the archer who dived to one side readying his bow and returning fire with an explosive arrow which crossbones dodged as it detonated diving forward and trying to pin down the hero. Meanwhile Grim reaper was firing energy blasts from his scythe at the super strong hero who responded with an energy blast of his own from his arm pushing before flying up and slamming into the ground looking to knock out the reaper who stumbles a bit dodging,

"Well well Hawkeye and the captain kid. It's been a pleasure but we really should wrap this up unless you want me to blow this guards head off you'll let me and my associates go, besides it seems you may be just a bit occupied." Task master says holding a detonator in his hand before motioning to the other criminals trying to get out of the bus, during the commotion.

Hawkeye stood down knowing he could possibly knock away the detonater but if task master saw him coming he might not be able to do it in time. "Stand down." Hawkeye says matter of factly. But the young hero looked like he was still deciding his hands glowing.

"You heard him captain kid stand down." Crossbones says mockingly still aiming his guns at the two as he backed up towards taskmaster.

"My name is revolutionary." Sam says prepped to dash at them as suddenly taskmaster loses the detonator. It flying up by a web into the Hands of spider man.

"Taskmaster, crossbones, and grim reaper, please tell me this is the start of a Skeleton themed supervillain team?" Spider man says webbing the detonator to the Wall before leaping from a lift pole to engage taskmaster giving him a swift kick. Which the villain blocked with a shield. Pulling out a collapsible sword and narrowly missing cutting into spider man. Who is now surrounded. "Hmm probably should've come up with an escape plan."

Revolutionary then slammed into reaper and cross bones flying so fast he generated a shock wave. Knocking them both down. "I had this spidey. Thanks for the help but I got this."

"It's so annoying when someone jumps in on your job without asking isn't it?" Hawkeye says sarcastically firing a net and taser arrow at reaper and cross bones hoping to hold them for a time. Before returning attention to the dozen or so criminals who had tried to escape.

"I'll go get taskmaster." Revolutionary fires off trying to track down the super criminal and his captive guard. It didn't take him to long as taskmaster couldn't get to far. Task master was up In an alleyway trying to figure out how he could get to the rendezvous point with hydra. As he sees and hears revolutionary approach he decides to get the drop on his apponent grappling to a wall and bounding up it like spider man he tossed a flash bomb In his face leaving him to fall in an unfocused manner barely catching himself.

"You be stronger then the captain but your unfocused kid. You get caught off guard to easy." Taskmaster says prepped to fire some kind of laser blast at him but revolutionary dodged before coming at Taskmaster in a half blind flurry of attacks which task master was able to dodge and parry but knew if he took one head on might render him more damaged then he was planned.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Revolutionary says returning his sight and delivering a thunder clap. To send task master flying into a wall. The mercenary scrambled grabbing grabbing the guard once more. Or rather the criminal he dressed as the guard in order to get away with his package. Holding a gun to his head. "You are remarkably persistent. But I'm pretty sure even you aren't going to risk if you are actually faster then a speeding bullet with this mans life." The mercenary was shocked literally by a toy sized robot causing him to hold before being knocked out by Revolutionary. The robot looked up and opened its mouth revealing a speaker.

"Well well well if it isn't the famous sam Rodgers. How are your mom and dad?" The voice from behind the speaker says.

"Ehh you know moms in space, dads in wakanda doing some training with royal kids. What are you doing Howard?" Sam says.

"They call me luchin nowadays buddy, and honestly I just needed an escape. Meet me at the usual spot." The voice responds as the robot walks off.

Spiderman swings to the alley seeing an unconscious task master and a terrified Doctor Faustus. He opted to web the two up noticing a distinct lack of revolutionary. "Sam what the heck are you doing?" He said to himself worried about the young hero he'd come to look at as a little brother that he would be hunting for later.

On the Brooklyn bridge Luchin sat waiting for the arrival of revolutionary. Staring out in to the distance look at the water. The blonde haired hero floated up smiling before hugging the young genius. "Howie Jesus kid what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were off the grid!" Sam says excitedly hugging his nearly lifelong friend."

"Thought we still weren't on speaking terms?" Luchin says with a chuckle. "But yeah I decided to kinda escape captivity. I ran into a group of runaways. And they reminded me how fun it is to do the hero thing with your friends. So I kind of want to do that. Figured you might could use my help. So I left the captivity tony left me in. And opted to find you." Luchin says eager

"As a matter of fact there is something you can help me with I think there might be a conspiracy going on. It's something so intense I can't even tell The young avengers about it. At least not until I can be certain it's not all in my head. Your my best friend I'm trusting you to believe me. But I believe there is a conspiracy that could be affecting the next generation of supers. Heroes and villains, and I think Taskmaster might have been in on it. Me and the group intercepted a message to aim and I think it might have to do with the second soldier."

"Sam you seriously still think that there's another winter soldier a young spy they trained to be a covert agent? Like if that's the case how would we find them? Do you know where to start?" Luchin says on the fence about how much he believed a conspiracy was already tricking but a mini winter soldier that's disappeared for all this time. That's harder for some reason.

"Unfortunately I don't know. We barely managed to de encrypt what we did. But we were able to trace it to some extent so if I can get you there I figured maybe ou could do that part. This would be totally off book, I don't know who's compromised yet. I haven't even told my own dad.

"You want us to break into an aim base? With no back up because of a potential conspiracy that you don't have all the details. To find a secret soldier based on a partially decrypted message? Bitchen... but if we are gonna break into an aim base we're gonna need some muscle and I'm gonna need some gear. Find me a lab, and I'm gonna make another call."

"Please tell me your not calling in summers?" Sam said hopeful that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Sorry buddy your my best friend I can't lie to you. Silas is powerful and very discreet. He found me just over a year ago and said nothing."

"Fine if you say so but don't forget this is my mission. I'm the senior on this, so you both follow my lead." Sam says ending his flying.

"Well that was forceful, new semi edgy methods, cool black suit. Someone's going through there emo phase. Is it that cold in your parents shadow?" Luchin says with a half smile enjoying giving sam a hard time.

"I don't know is it lonely outside of your fathers radar?" Sam says giving it back as good as he took it.

"I deserved that, find me a work station I'm gonna go get Silas." Luchin says getting back in Lola the tiny robot already there waiting before pulling out a vial with a unique syringe. "Never thought id have to use this so soon." He says injecting himself leaning back his chair and falling asleep for but a moment. Before bursting free from some sort of cocoon. "This is gonna be marvelous."

Authors note And done, a bit shorter then I wanted but I wanted to get this posted before I left the country for a while and had no reception. This is a little new generation hero story based on a role play me and my friends have done. The first two characters you met today are sam Rodgers son of Captain America, And Howard luchino Stark. Son of Tony Stark iron man. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out who there parents are already. More will be revealed and it will also be a submit your character story at different points. But for now I hope you enjoyed chapter one.


End file.
